


Après le MI6, vue par les morts

by guepard54



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guepard54/pseuds/guepard54
Summary: Et si John, Ian, Yassen, Ash, Blunt et tous les autres (ennemis et connaissances d'Alex) pouvaient voir la nouvelle vie du jeune espion voilà comment ils la commenteraient. Suit les OS de 'Après le MI6.' Au programme, Angst et beaucoup d'humour.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Après le MI6: la nouvelle vie d’Alex Rider vue par les morts et autres personnages du livre**

**OS n°1 : La rencontre**

**Note : Alors voilà, cela me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je voulais faire parler les autres personnages qui ne faisaient plus partie de sa vie (ses ennemis, leurs acolytes, les Rider, Yassen, Jack, Alan Blunt, les autres chefs de services secrets rencontrés) sur la nouvelle vie d’Alex.**

**Cette fic a donc l’intention de transcrire leurs impressions sur chacun des OS de Après le MI6.**

**N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bises et Bonne Lecture,**

**Guepard54**

**AR-AR-AR**

**Ils avaient tous été réunis – et les non-morts se posaient la question de pourquoi ils étaient réunis avec les morts – dans un seul et même grand espace vide. Tout autour d’eux se tenait une sorte d’écran à 360 degrés comme s’ils avaient été réunis pour partager un moment de cinéma.**

**De John Rider à Jack Starbright, en passant par Ian, Yassen mais également des gens comme Herod Sayle, Nicolaï Drevin ou encore Alan Blunt, tous se demandaient – certains à voix haute – pourquoi ils avaient été rassemblés ce jour.**

**Ils devinrent d’accord sur un point : ils avaient tous croisé à un moment ou un autre – pour nombre d’entre eux cela avait été le dernier – la route d’un certain Alex Rider.**

**Ce constat fait, ils se résignèrent à s’installer plus ou moins tranquillement devant l’écran. Celui-ci devint lumineux, puis l’image apparue de celui qu’ils connaissaient tous. Ajoutés à l’image et au son, ils s’aperçurent également que l’écran leur transmettait les pensées de ses personnages.**

Pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la journée, Alex Rider maudit ses supérieurs. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de son chef ?

**« Règle numéro 1, Alex, ne jamais questionner les intentions de ton supérieur. Cela peut finir très mal. »**

**« Je t’interromps immédiatement, Ian. », commença Helen, son visage à la fois courroucé et inquiet. « Lorsque l’on exerce un métier normal, il n’y a pas à avoir peur de… »**

**Ash renifla. Il leur avait fallu quelques temps mais les Rider lui avait finalement pardonné sa trahison. Il se trouvait présentement assis devant John, Jack assise à ses côtés, Ian à côté d’elle. John était quant à lui entouré de sa femme Helen qui lui tenait la main et de Yassen qui regardait l’écran avec beaucoup trop d’attention pour un homme sans émotions.**

**D’ailleurs, John savait que le Russe était d’autant plus intéressé de savoir ce que devenait Alex que l’homme, après lui avoir sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, avait fini par prendre une balle mortelle pour l’adolescent.**

**« Un métier normal pour un Rider ? Impossible. »**

**La femme blonde se tourna aussitôt vers lui.**

**« Nous n’en savons rien pour le moment. Alex peut très bien… »**

**« Chuttt ! », les interrompirent finalement plusieurs voix.**

C’était sa première mission en solo depuis plus de six mois – date de son dernier plongeon dans le coma –

**« Tu vois ? », persista Ash avant de se retrouver avec un gros coup à l’arrière de la tête.**

et Morris l’envoyait espionner un foutu complexe militaire. Avec sa célèbre ‘chance’, le jeune homme allait tomber sur un de ces officiers complètement psychotiques et paranoïaques qui tirerait ‘avant’ de poser des questions.

**« Faut quand même pas exagérer, Alex. L’armée n’est pas remplie de psychopathes. », soupira John.**

Chassant ses pensées afin de mieux se concentrer, Alex continua lentement sa progression le long du parapet de fer. Une main après l’autre, doucement, précisément. Et ce d’autant plus qu’il se trouvait à environ cinquante mètres du sol.

**« Oh, oh… »**

**« Ian, je vais te tuer. Qu’est ce que mon fils fait suspendu à cinquante mètres du sol ? »**

Enfin, il arriva de l’autre côté. Il défit ses tennis noires toutes neuves et les rangea rapidement dans son sac à dos. A cet instant précis, il se dit que son supérieur aurait levé les yeux au ciel en le voyant agir ainsi.

**« Donc, il se balade en chaussettes dans une installation militaire… Particulier mais pas inintéressant. »**

**John dut retenir sa femme qui allait infliger une nouvelle claque.**

Il est vrai qu’Alex Rider n’était pas un agent conventionnel. A dix-huit ans à peine, il était également le plus jeune agent de terrain du FBI.

**« Ben voyons ! Et voilà comment on vole un très bon agent à ses alliés. », remarqua Blunt.**

**Regard noir des Rider, de Ash et d’un certain tueur russe.**

Son parcours sortait également de l’ordinaire. Orphelin, Alex Rider était arrivé à quinze ans aux Etats-Unis où il avait fini sa scolarité normalement avant d’être débauché par le Bureau Fédéral d’Investigation, parallèlement à sa présence (très limitée à certaines périodes) sur les bancs de la Faculté de Harward.

**« Tu m’étonnes. Doit pas être simple de réviser ses cours quand on finit à l’hôpital tous les quatre matins. », murmura Eagle avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Wolf.**

**Les membres de l’unité K éprouvaient beaucoup d’admiration pour celui qu’ils avaient un jour nommé ‘double zéro’.**

Le FBI finançait en échange ses frais de scolarité mais également ses trajets. Il faut dire qu’entre son occupation à Washington, ses études à Cambridge ainsi que ses visites à sa famille à San Francisco, Alex restait rarement en place. Sans oublier lorsque le FBI le ‘prêtait’ – avec son accord bien sûr – à la CIA qui l’envoyait à l’autre bout du monde.

**« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que les Américains ont à lui offrir de plus que nous. » râla l’ancien Chef des Opérations spéciales du MI6.**

**Ils lui jetèrent un regard éberlué mais ce fut Jack qui eut la répartie.**

**« Absolument rien. Si ce n’est un salaire, du soutien, de l’indépendance… Je continue ? »**

**Alan Blunt secoua piteusement la tête sous le regard meurtrier des frères Rider, de Yassen et d’Ash.**

Mais au final, Alex reconnaissait avoir une vie confortable. Il faisait le boulot pour lequel il avait toujours été fait, il n’était plus exploité mais bénéficiait d’un salaire alléchant. Danny, l’un de ses coéquipiers, s’amusait à dire que beaucoup de mercenaires expérimentés de l’autre côté de la barrière ne pouvaient pas prétendre à un tel revenu.

En outre, ses supérieurs le laissaient relativement libre dans les décisions à prendre tandis que ses coéquipiers – Ben en tête – disaient qu’il était ingérable. Il faut dire qu’après ce qu’il avait vécu avec le MI6 et Jack, Alex s’était juré qu’il ne serait jamais plus utilisé.

**« Qui avait raison ? », fit remarquer Jack avant que des grognements désapprobateurs se fassent entendre parmi les ennemis du jeune espion.**

**« Les fédéraux n’avaient pas autant les moyens à mon époque. » se plaignit Walker.**

C’est pourquoi Edward, Sabina et Lise n’avaient pas compris au premier abord qu’il ait accepté l’offre du FBI. Mais Alex, lui, savait.

**« Qui sont ces gens ? », demanda Helen Rider.**

**La mère d’Alex s’inquiétait visiblement de savoir avec qui avait pu atterrir son rejeton après la débâcle avec le MI6. Jack lui répondit avec un sourire.**

**« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Rider, les Pleasure sont des gens absolument charmants. Ils ont dû prendre sa garde après ce qui s’est passé au Caire. » dit Jack tout en baissant douloureusement la voix à la fin de sa dernière phrase.**

**« Hmm, », intervint Blunt avec hésitation. « Madame Jones et moi pensions qu’il serait préférable de confier Alex à des gens qui seraient au courant des circonstances. »**

**« Vous l’avez détruit avant de l’abandonner… Comme si c’était la première fois que vous agissiez ainsi avec l’un de vos agents. », énonça Ash d’une voix amère.**

**Un silence lourd accompagna cette déclaration avant que Ian ne le rompe finalement d’une voix légère.**

**« Je propose les bras pour moi, les jambes pour Ash, le torse à Gregorovitch et nous te laissons la tête, John, Alex est ton fils. » conclut Ian en fixant d’un regard sans aménité, bien vite imité par les trois autres.**

Bien sûr, le MI6 l’avait maltraité. Mais au fond de lui, Alex savait que Jack avait vu juste lorsqu’elle lui avait dit que l’espionnage était dans son sang.

**« J’aurais préféré me tromper sur ce point. »**

Quand il était sur le terrain, Alex se sentait dans son élément. A l’inverse, il avait en horreur la paperasse administrative et ne supportait pas de se retrouver confiner dans un bureau plus d’une demi-journée. Mais dans les rues d’une ville ou en pleine nature en mode survie, le jeune homme se sentait bien.

**« Ouais, un vrai chat sauvage quoi. Je persiste à penser qu’il te ressemble plus qu’à moi, Ian. »**

**Ian Rider tira la langue en direction de son aîné.**

Alex avançait à présent à pas feutrés, tous sens en alerte. Il pressentait que les pièces donnant dans ce couloir recelaient des mines d’informations. Il ouvrit une première porte. Des rangées d’ordinateurs en train de travailler en autonomie l’accueillirent dans un léger vrombissement. Toujours le plus silencieusement possible, il approcha un des écrans.

Il reconnut vaguement des codages nucléaires ultrasecrets. Mais que faisaient-ils à portée de l’armée ? Habituellement, c’était plus dans les cordes de la CIA ou la NSA. A moins qu’il s’agisse d’une nouvelle ‘chamaillerie’ entre ces institutions. Par exemple, Alex avait pu observer que le FBI et la CIA éprouvaient de grosses difficultés lorsqu’il s’agissait de collaborer sur une enquête. A un point hilarant…

 **« Oh, je ne doute pas que tu fasses bisquer tes employeurs, Al. Tu t’exerçais déjà sur ton pauvre oncle… »**

Il n’eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse avant que la porte ne s’ouvre brusquement. Jurant intérieurement à l’idée de se faire prendre comme un débutant, Alex s’accroupit, caché derrière les machines. Un long silence, puis…

« Je sais que vous êtes là. »

La voix était jeune et clairement féminine. Alex sourit en entendant la piètre tentative de bluff. Il n’était le dernier à utiliser cette technique – bien au contraire son partenaire de mission Ismaël

**En entendant ce nom, Levi Kroll eut un sursaut intérieur. Mais cela pouvait aussi bien être une coïncidence…**

disait qu’il l’utilisait plus souvent qu’à son tour – mais il s’en était toujours servi en tant que proie et non chasseur. Dans le cas contraire, il doutait fortement de son utilité. Mais peut-être après tout pensait-il cela parce qu’il n’était _jamais_ le chasseur.

**« La voilà, Gregorovitch, la différence entre un espion et un tueur… »**

**« Mais le tueur aura sûrement une espérance de vie un peu plus longue que ton espion. », répondit calmement le Russe.**

**« J’avais trente-six ans et tu en avais trente-quatre, alors ton argument ne tient absolument pas. »**

**John arrêta son frère d’un geste de la main. Il adorait Ian ET Yassen mais mieux valait qu’ils se rencontrent le moins possible. De toute façon, c’était également pour le bien d’Ian. Son protégé aurait le dessus sur son frère.**

Par l’espace entre deux terminaux, Alex observa la jeune femme blonde, du même âge que lui, s’avancer avec précaution, une main sur la bosse à sa hanche.

_« Ne vous faîtes surtout pas prendre. » Lui avait ordonné son chef. « Je ne veux pas de scandale national sur les bras. Et si l’on apprenait que le FBI espionne l’armée… »_

Morris n’avait pas terminé sa phrase mais n’en avait pas eu besoin. Mission très délicate. Alex n’avait pas cru judicieux de lui rappeler que la débandade à l’ambassade américaine au Mexique deux mois plus tôt n’était _pas_ de son fait, mais il n’en avait pas pensé moins pour autant.

**‘Connaissant ta tendance à mettre les plans les plus élaborés par terre, si, cela est sûrement de ta faute, Alex’, pensa le Russe avec affection.**

Il commençait à avoir de sérieuses crampes lorsque – ne décelant apparemment rien d’anormal – la jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie. Tout du moins, c’est ce que le blond crût.

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, une balle lui frôla l’oreille. Elle s’était retournée, avait dégainé, visé et tiré dans la même foulée. S’il n’avait pas été la personne dans son viseur, Alex en aurait sifflé d’admiration.

**« Super idée, Al. Tu en as d’autres en réserve du même genre ? », demanda Ian avec incrédulité.**

Il tenta de se trouver une meilleure cachette mais comme il le soupçonnait à présent, elle avait de très bons instincts et fut à côté de lui la seconde suivante, après avoir bondi souplement au-dessus des machines, revolver toujours pointé.

Un court instant, Alex se dit qu’elle était magnifique et lui faisait un peu penser à lui. Puis le revolver sur son torse le fit reprendre pied.

**« Règle numéro 2 : Garder la tête froide en toute circonstance. »**

« Je suis le technicien d’expertise ? », essaya-t-il, une légère ironie dans la voix.

Elle plissa des yeux pers en amande.

« Bien essayé. La vérité ? », insista-t-elle, complètement assurée.

Alex soupira. Il avait horreur de ces situations et se demandait encore pourquoi cela ne cessait de lui arriver.

**« Bienvenue dans la famille Rider. Tu es le digne fils de ton père. »**

**« Tu as souvent eu plus de problèmes que moi, Ian. »**

**« Ca, c’était parce qu’il était beaucoup moins doué que toi, Hunter. »**

**« Va voir ailleurs si j’y suis, Gregorovitch ! »**

**Yassen et Ian échangèrent des regards noirs avant que la tension ne disparaisse grâce à la mère d’Alex.**

**« Moi, je peux vous confirmer que John a fini à l’hôpital plus souvent qu’à son tour. »**

**Ledit homme regarda sa femme tendrement.**

**« Je ne pense pas que tu n’aies jamais regretté chacune de mes apparitions, je me trompe ? »**

**En réponse, elle lui vola un baiser.**

Il se releva doucement, présentant ses mains pour bien lui montrer qu’il ne constituait aucune menace. Du moins, en théorie.

« Si je vous disais que je travaille pour le FBI et que le mieux est de faire comme si vous ne m’aviez pas vu, çà vous irait ? Je dis ça, je ne dis rien mais vous savez comment cela va finir ? Votre chef va téléphoner au mien, ils vont se chamailler pendant une heure, puis c’est nous qui allons se faire respectivement engueuler. Vous tenez à vous faire engueuler ? Parce que moi perso, je passerais bien dessus. », conclut-il aimablement.

**« Connaissant Louveteau, il m’est avis que ce doit être plus souvent son chef qui se fait engueuler. », intervint Aigle.**

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent un peu plus.

« Et qu’est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien du FBI ? Vous avez votre plaque ? »

Alex leva les yeux au ciel, sérieusement amusé. En réponse, le museau du pistolet s’enfonça un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il ne s’en préoccupa pas.

**« Attitude inconsciente à proscrire. On ne se moque pas d’une personne qui tient un revolver, Alex. »**

« Vous devez trop regarder la télévision, non ? Non mais parce que qu’un agent de terrain garde sur lui la preuve qu’il travaille pour le gouvernement américain, y compris en mission, cela ne vous choque pas, vous ? Perso, je trouve cela franchement imprudent. », ajouta-t-il avec humour.

Il la vit se détendre un peu avec soulagement. S’il pouvait disparaître avant que le reste de la cavalerie n’arrive… D’ailleurs, le revolver se baissa légèrement.

« Peut-être. Mais je dois quand même vous demander de me suivre. »

« Cliché. », se contenta-t-il avant de répondre d’une voix légère. « Vous savez que les personnes qui regardent la télévision risquent de devenir beaucoup plus docile que la moyenne ? Moralement parlant, je veux dire. »

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il y a un bouton pour vous arrêter ? », demanda-t-elle, un sourire fantôme sur ses lèvres pâles.

Elle était décidément très jolie et c’était dommage de devoir l’assommer.

**« Répète après moi, Al : ‘Non, elle ne me plaît pas.’ »**

Mais il choisirait cette option si cela pouvait lui éviter d’avoir à appeler Morris au secours.

« Nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayé mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire la méthode. », répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle fixa un instant avant de soupirer et de s’avancer vers lui, sortant des menottes de son blouson kaki.

« Je suis certaine que vous êtes très sympathique, mais c’est mon… »

**« Ca, c’est définitivement la pire des solutions face à Rider. », tonna Drevin. « Non mais pourquoi pas le supplier de la suivre, tant qu’on y est ? »**

Elle n’eut jamais l’occasion de finir sa phrase. La tranche de sa main l’atteignit à la tempe et elle s’écroula, évanoui. Gentleman, Alex la recueillit avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

« Vous verrez, vous me remercierez. Au moins, votre chef aura le temps de décolérer un peu avant de vous passer le savon. »

**« Ah, un gentleman en toute circonstance. C’est bien le fils de son père. »**

**« Ouais, bah cela ne lui servira à rien quand il sera mort. »**

**Cette fois, John laissa le champ libre à son épouse et un ‘Aïe’ indigné se fit entendre moins de deux secondes plus tard.**

Il l’installa sur une chaise devant un des appareils, avant de sortir la clé USB/pendentif et d’y copier les informations sensibles traitées par les ordinateurs. Son chef allait déjà le sermonner pour son imprudence, inutile qu’il revienne en plus les mains vides.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur la jeune femme – qui allait encore dormir comme un bébé pendant quelques heures – il se glissa vers la porte, et sortit du complexe – tel un fantôme – comme il était rentré.

**« Tel père, tel fils en effet. Votre fils est définitivement une plaie, Jonathan. », cracha une certaine veuve noire aux longs cheveux foncés.**

**« Et encore, il n’a pas mis le feu au complexe. », s’exclama le docteur Tanner.**

**De son côté, Helen se blottit dans les bras de son mari. Bien sûr, elle avait un peu peur pour son fils unique et l’avenir qu’il s’était choisi. Mais Alex était vivant, libre et heureux et c’était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OS2 : Discussion familiale**

« Non, Sab, demander son nom à une personne n’est pas la première chose qui me vient à l’esprit, surtout lorsqu’elle vous tire dessus. » fit le jeune homme en s’installant au bar pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Elle a seulement essayé, Al. », sa sœur adoptive apparut dans son champ de vision tandis qu’elle essayait de s’attacher les cheveux en une seule et longue natte brune.

**« Ben voyons ! Et Monsieur Gregorovitch n’a fait qu’essayer de faire exploser votre résidence de vacances, Mademoiselle Pleasure. », intervint Damian Cray d’une voix où perçait une haine à peine voilée.**

**Dans un bel ensemble – mis à part Ash et John, pour deux raisons totalement différentes – tous se tournèrent vers le tueur russe qui ne se départit pas pour autant de son impassibilité. Puis la voix blanche de Jack Starbright retentit.**

**« Vous êtes l’homme qui a failli assassiné les parents de Sabina ? »**

**Avant même que le Russe ait pu répondre à cette accusation – justifiée, il faut bien le dire – Ian intervint. Décidément, même dans la mort le frère de son mentor ne le laisserait jamais en paix.**

**« Failli ?! On ne pose pas une bombe par accident, je crois ! »**

**Yassen le fit taire d’un regard noir tandis Jack expliquait rapidement l’affaire ‘Vol d’Aigle’ à une Helen Rider inquiète. De son côté, Ian qui ne savait rien écoutait distraitement les mésaventures d’Alex en France. Puis :**

**« John, ton fils est définitivement cinglé ! »**

**« Oserais-je te faire remarquer que c’est toi qui l’a élevé, Ian ? »**

**Mais son frère cadet continuait sur sa lancée.**

**« Je ne lui ai sûrement pas appris à suivre des criminels patentés en pleine rue ! »**

**John jeta un regard appuyé à son ancien stagiaire qui lui lança en retour un regard d’excuse.**

« Ouais, bah si tu veux mon avis, elle est un peu trop experte dans le maniement des armes à feu à mon goût. », répliqua le garçon avec humour tout en touchant l’oreille qui avait failli être amputée. Alex repensa à cet instant fabuleux qui n’avait duré que le temps d’un éclair. L’inconnue était indubitablement douée. Sans qu’il en soit vraiment conscience, un léger et absent sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Sourire qui se communiqua à la jeune fille en observant son frère qui semblait anormalement dans la lune.

**« John, ton fils est définitivement perdu ! »**

« Elle t’a donné son numéro au moins ? »

Alex se réveilla brusquement et faillit renverser sa tasse de café.

« J’ai relevé un ‘673298’ mais je pense que c’était son matricule. »

Cette fois, Sabina ne se retint même pas de rouler des yeux et de lui jeter un regard du genre ‘il y a des fois où je compatis réellement avec ceux qui veulent t’étriper.’

**De nombreux ‘moi aussi’ retentirent derrière la famille Rider mais les regards littéralement meurtriers des deux frères les firent rapidement taire.**

Elle venait de faire une nouvelle fois l’erreur de poser son portable à portée du gamin de cinq ans hyperactif qu’était son frère adoptif et celui-ci s’en empara aussitôt tandis qu’elle beurrait sa tartine.

**« La curiosité a tué le chat. », intervinrent Sayle et Dr Grief avec un véritable sourire de psychopathes.**

« Wow ! Quand je pense que Ben et Maël me trouvent _moi_ suicidaire…

**Pourquoi ce prénom en particulier ne cessait-il de revenir, pensa Kroll dans son coin.**

Tu es consciente que la moitié des membres de cette fraternité repèrent un simple fouineur à des kilomètres à la ronde ? Tu y tiens à ton diplôme de journaliste ou… »

Elle lui arracha le smartphone des mains.

« Hm, tu peux parler. Moi, je ne fais pas joujou avec des psychopathes comme passe-temps. Bon, » admit-elle en interceptant son regard en coin.

**« Trouve-toi vite un autre passe-temps, Al. Tu vivras plus vieux. »**

« Peut-être que certains de ces gars ont des tendances sociopathes mais… » Elle s’interrompit, n’appréciant pas du tout le regard narquois qu’il lui lançait par-dessus son verre de jus d’orange.

**« Tu m’étonnes. Elle est drôlement bien placée pour parler ! »**

« Alors, qu’a dit Morris ? » décida-t-elle de changer de sujet.

Il lui jeta un regard acéré mais légèrement amusé par sa redirection.

« Sais pas plus que toi. Pas encore fait mon rapport. »

**« Euh, quelqu’un sait depuis quand il est rentré ? », pipa Eagle.**

« Quoi ? », elle s’arrêta aussitôt de manger, trop surprise pour faire autre chose que de le fixer avec réprobation. « Il sait que tu es rentré au moins ? »

Elle faillit renverser son bol de chocolat chaud en voyant son hochement de tête négatif.

**« Je pense que c’est Louveteau qui va finir par enterrer son chef. »**

**« Ou alors, celui-ci va mettre sa tête à prix. »**

« Quoi ? », rétorqua-t-il en mordant avec amusement dans une tartine de miel. C’était l’une des rares fois où elle le voyait manger avec enthousiasme. Elle soupçonnait que cela avait rapport avec le fait de faire mariner son chef.

**« Bah voilà, qu’est-ce que je disais ?! »**

« Cela lui fait les pieds. En outre, j’ai des examens dans trois jours et je ne vais pas lui laisser l’occasion de me retenir à l’agence. Les profs aimeraient bien m’ _apercevoir_ , de temps en temps. » Sous son regard bleu qui noircissait cependant, il compatit. « Mais je vais le faire sous peu. »

Sabina soupira. Il était vraiment incorrigible.

**« Rider. », rétorquèrent en chœur Ash et Helen. « C’est un Rider. C’est sa définition même. »**

Puis une idée revint dans son esprit.

« Alors, tu vas essayer de la revoir ? Tu sais qu’elle fait partie de l’armée et tu as les moyens de savoir précisément qui c’est. »

**« Je ne veux même pas savoir comment. », fit Ian en cachant ses yeux d’une main lasse.**

Dos à elle tandis qu’il débarrassait la table, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Pourquoi m’intéresserait-elle ? »

**« Cà, c’est ce qu’on appelle une question rhétorique, Alex. »**

Sabina se leva à son tour.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir. La première chose que tu m’as dite était qu’elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Tu laisses rarement quelqu’un qui te tire dessus s’en tirer à si bon compte. En étant dans l’armée, elle est sans doute aussi souvent absente que toi. Enfin, je suis certaine qu’elle sait parfaitement se défendre seul et que tu n’auras pas besoin de craindre pour sa sécurité. »

**Bon point, pensa Yassen. Le fils de son mentor avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec la sienne.**

« Non mais, tu es déjà en train d’établir des plans de mariage ou je rêve ? »

« Oh, arrête. Si je te laisse faire, dans dix ans tu n’oseras toujours pas l’inviter au cinéma le soir. »

**« Tiens, il me rappelle quelqu’un. », glissa Helen en regardant son mari avec un regard en coin.**

**« Je ne vois absolument pas qui. »**

**Ian, Ash et même Yassen eurent un petit sourire.**

« Tu tiens à ce que je demande à Maël où vous en êtes tous les deux ? »

**Cette fois, Levi Kroll était sûr qu’il s’agissait d’une autre personne. Car son fils unique ne pouvait pas être l’éventuel futur beau-frère d’Alex Rider, si ?**

Elle _osa_ lui tirer la langue.

« Alors tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Pour l’instant, » dit-il en attrapant son sac et son manteau. « réviser mes cours de droit international. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire semblable à un jappement.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu étudies cette matière. Au vu du nombre de fois où tu les contournes … »

**« Attention ! », soupira Helen.**

Cette fois, seul le claquement de la porte d’entrée de leur appartement commun lui répondit.

**« Qui a dit que les hommes Rider avaient un bon caractère ? »**

**« Nous-même. », répondirent John et Ian en riant. « Elle l’a cherché ! »**


	3. Chapter 3

**OS3 : Rapport**

James Morrison était un homme ordinaire. De taille moyenne, la peau légèrement mâte et des yeux noirs qui furetaient sans cesse de droite à gauche. Cette attitude aurait pu sembler excessive voire incongrue si Morrison n’avait été le chef des opérations de terrain du Bureau Fédéral d’Investigation de Washington. En tant que tel cependant, il avait eu à faire face (ou plutôt les hommes sous ses ordres) à un certain nombre d’affaires délicates dans lesquelles mieux valait se montrer extrêmement prudent.

En l’occurrence, la dernière en date mettait son Service en mauvaise posture face à l’armée. Morrison avait en effet appris que cette dernière détenait depuis peu des documents sensibles qui n’auraient jamais dû se retrouver entre les mains de simples militaires. Il avait d’ailleurs envoyé un agent dans l’un de leurs complexes, situé près de Boston. Il s’agissait d’une mission relativement facile mais pouvant devenir très délicate et l’agent en question était vraiment très compétent mais parfois… imprévisible.

**« C’est marrant. Dis comme cela, on dirait que ce n’est pas une qualité. », émit John, les sourcils froncés.**

**« Ca, c’est tout simplement parce qu’il ne sait pas apprécier les qualités d’un bon espion. » commenta Ian.**

Morrison soupira tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Privilège de gradé, ce dernier était personnel et fermait à clé. Bien que cela n’empêche pas certains fouineurs, comme il en eut encore la preuve ce matin-là en ouvrant la porte.

**« Qui veut parier sur l’identité du fouineur en question ? »**

« Rider ! », interpella-t-il la personne – assise en tailleur sur son bureau ! – en train de feuilleter _ses_ dossiers.

**« Tu es sûr que tu as laissé notre fils orphelin à quatorze ans, Ian ? »**

Le jeune homme blond de dix-huit ans se tourna vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux bruns mi- sérieux mi- moqueurs.

**« Définitivement ton fils, John. », fit Helen en observant son mari d’un regard à la fois réprobateur et amusé.**

**« Je ne vois pas du tout de quelle ressemblance tu parles, ma chérie. »**

**Il se reçut un coup de poing dans l’épaule, pas si indolore que cela.**

« Monsieur ? »

Le jeune espion était d’humeur joueuse, remarqua immédiatement l’adulte.

**« Oh, oh… Une fois, mon petit ami de l’époque a descendu les escaliers la tête la première… pour jouer. », expliqua Jack à une Helen horrifiée.**

**Ian se pencha vers elles.**

**« Tu veux parler du gars qui est reparti de son week-end chez nous avec une jambe dans le plâtre ? Tu ne m’avais jamais expliqué comment cela était arrivé. »**

**« Pas besoin, il l’avait entièrement mérité. Tom et Alex m’ont dit après coup qu’ils l’avaient surpris en train de téléphoner à une autre fille ! », répondit Jack, se rappelant les merveilleux moments qu’elle avait pu passer à martyrisé son infidèle blessé.**

**« Vous ne deviez pas vous ennuyer ! » fit Ash en riant.**

**« Ses blagues étaient moins drôles lorsqu’on en était victime, Anthony. », répondit Ian en lui jetant un regard noir.**

**Yassen émit un bruit légèrement amusé.**

**« Quelque chose à dire, Gregorovitch ? »**

**John ne chercha même pas à intervenir. Il en avait pour l’éternité à faire l’arbitre entre ces deux-là et son protégé savait largement se défendre. Ainsi qu’il le prouva une fois de plus.**

**« Simplement que si tu étais assez idiot pour te faire avoir par un enfant, c’est bien que tu le méritais. »**

**« Tu peux parler ! Obligé de kidnapper sa petite-amie pour le faire obéir aux ordres de ton employeur ! Alors ta victoire en fanfare, je l’oublierais illico si… »**

**« STOP ! Tous les deux ! », précisa John, en voyant que le Russe s’apprêtait à répliquer. « C’est grâce à ce qu’il est que mon fils est encore en vie, je vous signale ! »**

**« Mouais, mais Gregorovitch oublie _qui_ l’a élevé. Alors s’il est encore en vie, c’est un peu grâce à moi. »**

**Yassen émit un bruit clairement méprisant.**

**« Blunt ne serait pas venu le chercher. »**

**« Ben voyons ! Et qui l’a envoyé face un taureau dans une arène ? Je pense que tu n’as aucune morale à me faire sur le sujet. »**

**Les deux interlocuteurs s’entretuèrent du regard avant de se tourner le dos sans plus insister lorsque John leur lança à tous deux un regard désappointé.**

Dommage, se dit-il car ce n’était décidemment pas son cas ce matin-là. Il lui fit signe de descendre de son perchoir d’un geste sec. Rider le fit dans un soupir avant de glisser les mains derrière son cou pour défaire la chaîne qui y pendait avant de la lui tendre. Il se saisit alors de la clé USB avec un empressement empreint d’avidité.

Avant de se stopper net pour observer son employé.

« Il n’y a eu aucun problème ? »

Sans toutefois le montrer, Alex hésita. Techniquement non,

**« Tu commences très mal, Al. »**

la preuve en était qu’il avait réussi à ramener les documents. Mais il se demandait toujours si le supérieur de la jeune femme rencontrée avait consulté le sien. Avant même qu’il ait pu répondre à la question, Morrison croisa les bras en soupirant. Avant de le regarder fixement.

Alex connaissait suffisamment Morrison pour savoir que celui-ci tentait de le faire parler – peut-être plus qu’il ne le souhaitait. Mais le jeune homme était suffisamment expert en bluff pour éviter sans problème ce piège.

**« Ian, c’est encore toi qui a appris à mon fils de telles… qualités. », énonça Helen avec désapprobation.**

**« Au moins, cela sert bien pour une bonne partie de poker. », pipa Eagle.**

**« Je le lui déconseille fortement. », intervint Desmond McCain avec sadisme. « Pour son propre bien. »**

**« Gardez vos menaces. », répliqua Helen, le regard incandescent. « Une infirmière a accès à de nombreux produits pas si inoffensifs que cela ! »**

« Non. Aucun. »,

**« Discutable. » émit Ash d’un ton égal.**

répondit-il, un masque plaqué sur le visage.

Morrison continua cependant à le regarder attentivement.

« Bien. Alors dans ce cas, dîtes-moi pourquoi le sergent… »

« Disons que pas un _vrai_ problème. Techniquement… »,

**« Ton chef ne va pas apprécier, Al. »**

s’empressa de le couper Alex puis se faisant couper à son tour. 

_« Techniquement ?_ Agent Rider, je jure que si je vous entends encore commencer une phrase par ce mot, je vous arrache la langue ! »

**« Non moi d’abord ! », s’écrièrent plusieurs psychopathes.**

Le blond baissa un court instant la tête et l’on aurait pu croire qu’il s’agissait d’un geste de contrition si une lueur rieuse n’avait pas brillé dans ses yeux lorsqu’il l’avait relevée. Avant de se diriger vers la porte sans demander son reste.

**« Je crois qu’il est en train de se faire la malle. », commenta Wolf.**

Seulement pour être arrêté par la voix exaspérée de son supérieur.

« Qu’est-ce que… Vous ne m’avez pas encore fait votre rapport ! »

**« Je ne suis pas sûr que j’aurai supporté tant d’indiscipline ! », intervint Blunt, interloqué.**

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, Alex se tourna vers Morrison tout en affectant un air sérieux.

« Je crois que vous avez déjà celui de ce sergent. Est-ce bien utile d’en avoir un en double ? Vous savez, moi et la paperasse… »

La main actionna la clenche et la porte s’entrouvrit. On entendit le brouhaha des employés dans les bureaux d’à côté.

James Morrison fronça les sourcils, se répétant intérieurement et inlassablement que ‘non, il n’avait pas envie d’étriper son agent.’

**« Il va vraiment fonder un club pro-Alex. », intervint Jack**

« Alors vous risquez d’avoir un problème avec votre prochaine affectation. Les archives en sont remplies… »

**« Oh, oh, la menace de la réaffectation. »**

**« Sur un Rider, aucune chance que cela fonctionne. », dit Ash appuyé par John et Ian.**

Contrairement à ce qu’il espérait, Rider eut un petit sourire.

« Mais il n’y a aucun problème de paperasse aux Bahamas ou à Hawaï et la saison est idéale pour quelques jours de congés anticipés. »

**« Personnellement, j’ai une préférence pour l’Ile Maurice. »**

Morrison était dans une impasse. Pour avoir été dans cette même situation de nombreuses fois, il aurait dû savoir qu’on ne gagnait jamais rien à jouer au plus fin avec Alex Rider. Il se traita mentalement d’imbécile avant de pousser un profond soupir d’exaspération.

« Très bien. Mais la prochaine fois, venez immédiatement me faire votre rapport afin que vos mésaventures ne me soient pas contées par d’autres. »

Alex hausse les sourcils, sincèrement étonné.

« Quelles mésaventures ? Personne – ou presque –

**« Ca, c’est pas très galant, Al. »**

ne m’a vu, je vous ai rapporté ce que vous vouliez et – oserais-je le dire – sans une égratignure ! » Ce fait seul était assez notable pour le faire remarquer, songea le jeune homme avant de poursuivre.

**« Je n’ose même pas imaginer ce qu’il veut dire par là. » se lamenta Helen.**

**« Tu as raison. », lui dit tendrement John en la prenant dans ses bras. « Et dire qu’il n’a même pas d’infirmière personnelle. » Elle lui sourit en réponse.**

**« Oh arrête, John ! Le nombre de tes blessures a _augmenté_ lorsque tu as connu Helen. », fit Ash, amusé.**

**En réponse, l’interpellé lui lança un regard mi- assassin mi- joueur.**

« Et puis, si je ne suis pas revenu immédiatement, c’est aussi que j’avais des examens à passer. »

« Lesquels ? »

Alex sentait qu’il y avait anguille sous roche mais se força néanmoins à répondre.

« Langues étrangères, psychanalyse et droit international. Et faites-moi confiance, cette dernière matière à elle seule demande des heures et des heures de travail. »

**« Faudra qu’il m’explique où il les trouve. A moins que ses séjours à l’hosto lui donnent plus de temps ! »**

Il n’aima pas le bref éclat de rire que Morrison essaya vainement de retenir. Pas plus que l’explication qu’il en donna la minute suivante.

« Vous savez, vous êtes comme la plupart de ces étudiants qui étudient des matières qui ne leur serviront jamais dans la vie réelle. Parce que pour que _vous_ étudiez les lois internationales… »

**« Coup bas ! », s’écrièrent les deux frères Rider.**

Il laissa le sous-entendu en suspens. Face à lui, Alex roula des yeux. Ce petit séjour à Hawaï lui semblait une meilleure idée de seconde en seconde. Il sortit une petite carte d’une de ses poches et la tendit à Morrison qui parut surpris.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

**« Connaissant Al, un piège ou une blague. »**

Cette fois, Alex sourit réellement.

**« Pourquoi ai-je l’impression que Cub se fout de son chef ? »**

**« Complètement irrespectueux. », intervint Blunt.**

« Le numéro de ma sœur. Je sens que vous allez vous entendre comme larrons en foire. »

« Votre sœur ? Celle pour qui vous m’avez demandé de confirmer un rapport dans lequel un homme était _malencontreusement_ tombé dans une cage d’ascenseur sans ascenseur le mois dernier ? »

**« Bah, je ne vois pourquoi il tique. Il apprend à la population à croire tous les bobards racontés par la presse officielle. Il ne lui reste qu’à montrer l’exemple dans ce cas précis, c’est pas plus compliqué que cela ! », Ian se leva presque de son siège pour défendre son neveu.**

Alex se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

« _Techniquement_ ,

**« Alex ! »**

c’était un accident… »

**« Aie… Cela va faire mal. » Ian et John se bouchèrent rapidement les oreilles. Avec raison.**

« DEHORS ! »

**« Comment son chef fait pour le supporter ? » questionna Ash interloqué.**

**« Avec un peu de chance, Morrison finira aux AA ! », intervint Ian dans un sourire moqueur.**

**« Comment sais-tu qu’il boit ? », demanda son frère aîné.**

**« Mais non ! AA : Allergique à Alex Rider. D’ailleurs, il y a toute une tripotée de membres derrière nous. » conclut Ian en désignant les défunts ennemis de son neveu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OS n°4 : Le mandat**

« Al, je vais te tuer. »

**« Ca, c’est une approche qui nous plaît beaucoup ! »**

Alex se retourna pour accueillir son plus ancien coéquipier.

Les cheveux châtains coupés relativement court, les yeux bleus profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, Ben Daniels venait de passer le cap de la trentaine. Employé en même temps qu’Alex au MI6,

**Lorsque John lui lança un regard interrogatif, Ian répondit par un haussement d’épaules.**

**« Je n’ai pas connu cet homme. »**

**« Pas étonnement. », intervint Eagle d’une voix ironique. « Vous ne savez pas lire ? Apparemment, il a été embauché en même temps qu’Alex au MI6. Donc après votre mort, Rider. N’empêche, Ben est cinglé. Qui voudrait travailler volontairement pour les Opérations Spéciales ? »**

**Un ange passa, les ailes chargées de gênes. Jusqu’à ce que le jeune soldat se prenne un coup sur la tête, délicate attention signée Wolf. »**

il en était parti environ un an après le départ d’Alex pour San Francisco. Ben avait alors fait plusieurs agences avant que son unique sœur ne lui demande de venir s’installer aux Etats-Unis et qu’il ne se fasse embaucher par le FBI.

**« Je me demande combien d’agents les Américains nous ont-ils volé. », marmonna Blunt dans sa barbe.**

**« Je l’ignore mais cela devrait vous apprendre à revoir vos conditions d’embauche. » répondit sèchement John.**

Lors de son affectation à Washington D.C. sous les ordres de James Morrison, Ben avait été surpris de retrouver partiellement (puisqu’Alex était un peu plus assidu en cours qu’à l’époque du MI6) l’adolescent blond.

Leur chef d’équipe était un Irlandais quadragénaire. Mattew Woodmark était né au sein de l’Armée Indépendantiste d’Irlande ou IRA et était resté en son sein pendant près de trente ans. Avant d’en laisser la direction à son cousin parce qu’il ne croyait plus aux idéaux de ses jeunes années. Il avait une connaissance approfondie de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des explosifs et les fédéraux américains l’avaient accueilli à bras ouvert. Après s’être assuré efficacement qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une loyauté de façade, bien entendu.

**« Je préfère ne pas savoir comment. », murmura Ash. Qui n’oublierait jamais ce que Scorpia l’avait amené à faire. A savoir, assassiner son meilleur ami.**

Leur quatrième membre venait de Floride et, âgé de huit ans de plus qu’Alex, se nommait Donovan Skylight. Donny était un jeune homme élancé, la peau légèrement tannée par le soleil qui ‘brillait sans répit dans la plus belle région du monde’, selon lui. Il avait été flic à Miami, dans un quartier particulièrement chaud de la ville, où déclencher des incendies et trucider littéralement son voisin trop bruyant faisaient partie des traditions. Tout le monde appréciait Donny. Il était très ouvert, dragueur avec les filles et avait toujours en réserve une histoire drôle ou deux pour détendre l’atmosphère, les longues nuits passées en planque.

Alex observa calmement l’ancien agent du MI6.

**« Ca, je crois que cela veut dire qu’il a une idée derrière la tête. Pas forcément un bon signe. », conclut Ian, sourcils froncés.**

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Un problème ? Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te donner une idée pareille ? » demanda ironiquement le plus vieux.

« Euh ? Ton air passablement stressé ? », rétorqua innocemment le blond.

Cet air ‘innocent’ donnait à Ben plus que la simple envie de le tuer. Il voulait ‘étriper’ son jeune collègue.

**« Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde sur cette liste. Passe ton tour. », firent Drevin et McCain.**

Pourtant, il se força à se calmer. Il se pinça brièvement l’arête du nez avant de reprendre une longue inspiration.

« Il y a deux semaines, tu étais en charge du dossier Heinecker, non ? »

**« Oh oh. Je ne le connais pas mais je le plaindrais presque. », dit Ian avec sérieux.**

**« Heinecker ? Tu as travaillé toutes ces années pour le MI6 et tu n’as pas eu connaissance de ce dossier ? » lui demanda John, interdit. « Tu as fait quoi tout ce temps ? T’occuper de la paperasse administrative ? »**

**Avant que le plus jeune des frères Rider ait pu répondre, Yassen laissa échapper un soupir.**

**« Laisse tomber, Hunter. Si la chance caractérise ton fils, seul le plus pur hasard a maintenu ton frère en vie. »**

**Dit sur un ton presque ennuyeux n’empêcha pas l’insulte de piquer au vif.**

**« Hey, je la mettrais en veilleuse, si j’étais toi, Gregorovitch. Tu ne m’as après tout survécu que quelques mois avant de te faire tuer comme un débutant par ton employeur. »**

**« On se calme ! », intervint Helen Rider avec autorité. « On se moque de qui est mort et comment. Mais j’aimerais bien savoir ce que devient mon fils qui lui est encore bien vivant ! »**

« Hm, c’est moi. Enfin, Maël et moi. Cela devait au départ être une mission en solo mais il avait tenu à m’accompagner. Quelque chose à propos du fait qu’Heinecker soit un vrai psycho, je crois. », expliqua Alex, vaguement.

« De toute manière, Al, même quand une personne n’est pas psychotique à la base, il suffit que tu apparaisses pour qu’elle le devienne. Comme par magie. »

**« Pourquoi cela ne m’étonne pas ? », commenta Ian avec frustration.**

**« Parce que la chose que tu n’as jamais été foutu de lui enseigner est un instinct de préservation de soi. », répliqua le Russe.**

**John se dit que son ancien stagiaire devait être vraiment énervé car jurer ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. D’ailleurs le Russe reçut plusieurs regards surpris – particulièrement de la part de ses anciens employeurs – qu’il ignora superbement.**

« Je suis censé prendre cela comment ? », fit Alex en haussant un sourcil.

« Prends-le comme tu veux. Alors tu expliques cela comment ? », persista Ben.

« Mon charme naturel, peut-être ? »

Le brun ferma un instant les yeux.

« Dis-moi, quel mot emploierais-tu pour me décrire là, à l’instant précis où nous parlons ? »

« Hmm… En manque de sommeil. Excuse-moi, mais là j’ai l’impression que tes yeux vont te sortir du crâne. »

Les mains de Daniels se refermaient de manière réflexive sur le dossier qu’elles tenaient.

**« Tu vois Wolf, je savais depuis le début que ce cher Ben souffrait de troubles psychiques. », lança Eagle, avec un grand sourire.**

« Alexander ! », prévint une voix nouvelle.

**Inefficace, jugea intérieurement Yassen Gregorovitch. Les Rider étaient bien connus pour être maladivement têtus.**

Matt et Donny venaient d’arriver dans leur espace de travail commun.

« Où en étais-je ? », se plaignit le pauvre Ben.

Il n’y arriverait jamais.

« Je répondrais volontiers à ton manque de sommeil mais pas sûr que cela soit la réponse que tu cherches. », pipa Alex.

**« Et si ce n’est pas de la provocation… », émit Sayle serrant et ouvrant les mains comme s’il aurait aimé les serrer autour du cou du jeune Rider. C’était probablement le cas d’ailleurs.**

« Quelle perspicacité ! », commenta Donovan, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il semblait observer leur discussion comme on regarde un match de boxe. Avant de se faire accaparer par leur chef d’équipe, laissant les deux combattants à leur joute.

Ben passa une main sur son visage las avant de reprendre le fil de leur conversation précédente.

« Donc Heinecker, tu ne te serais pas par hasard glissé chez lui _avant_ d’obtenir le mandat de perquisition ? »

**« Et les Américains disent que c’est nous qui avons trop de règles ? » demanda John, prenant son meilleur ami à témoin.**

**« Je ne peux pas dire. Tu n’en respectais pas beaucoup non plus. »**

**C’était sorti tout seul du fond du cœur. Helen et Jack éclatèrent de rire.**

« Si et… ? »

« A Dartmouth, tu as des cours de droit pénal, me semble-t-il.

**« Si quelqu’un lui renvoie encore le non-respect des lois à la figure, il risque de le regretter… », avertit Ian, à voix basse.**

Et pourtant l’importance d’un mandat a l’air de te passer bien au-dessus de la tête. »

« Disons que cela allait bien plus vite de cette manière. » expliqua le jeune homme pour sa défense.

**« Ben voyons. Et pour conduire une voiture, il suffit d’en chiper une au hasard. », dit Helen en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais que lui as-tu donc appris Ian ? »**

Nouveau soupir exaspéré et nouveau pincement de nez.

« Al, ce n’est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu’il y a manière de faire et manière de faire. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ma manière dérange. », répondit Alex, le plus naturellement du monde.

Il adorait faire marcher ses collègues jusqu’au bout. Il savait qu’avec eux il ne risquait pas de se faire _littéralement_ trucider.

**« Cà, cela se discute. » firent en chœur les frères Rider.**

Quoique… A voir le regard de l’ancien soldat du SAS, il n’en était plus tout à fait sûr.

**« Tu vois ? »**

D’ailleurs, pour se faire un peu mieux comprendre, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras. Aussitôt, Alex se dégagea brusquement. Ben savait pourtant ce qu’il risquait.

**« Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique. », énonça la mère du jeune espion avec tristesse. « J’en ai vu pleins dans mon service. »**

**« Mais, cela se soigne, non ? », lui demanda Jack.**

**« Oui mais il faut souvent travailler un long moment avec des professionnels sur l’élément déclencheur avant de pouvoir espérer résoudre le problème. Et je doute que Monsieur Blunt ait jamais fait le nécessaire… », répondit Helen en jetant un regard peu amène à ce dernier.**

**« Hum. Si pendant les deux semaines avant qu’il ne parte pour les Etats-Unis. » se défendit l’ancien directeur du MI6.**

**« C’est de consulter après chaque mission ou plutôt d’avoir la vie normale d’un adolescent qui lui aurait fait du bien. », intervint Yassen, un regard dangereux fixé sur Alan Blunt.**

**« Au lieu de çà, il a trouvé judicieux de l’envoyer en mission moins de dix jours après sa blessure par balle au niveau du cœur ! », confirma Jack, excédé.**

**Seul Ash ne parut pas surpris le moins du monde.**

**« Il a fait quoi ??? » s’écria Helen.**

**Heureusement qu’ils étaient presque tous déjà mort ou Blunt aurait eu du souci à se faire, ne serait-ce qu’au vu des regards meurtriers qui le prenaient pour cible.**

Les premiers mois en cohabitation à Washington – avant que finalement ne commence celle avec Sab – l’avaient assez prouvé. L’homme brun avait plus d’une fois failli se retrouver avec un doigt en moins en tentant de le réveiller d’un de ses cauchemars.

Ceux-ci avaient été récurrents les mois suivants la mort de Jack.

**La jeune femme en question ressentit un élan de culpabilité mais la mère du jeune homme en question lui serra la main pour la rassurer.**

Clairement, l’adolescent souffrait du Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique ou PTSD. Le MI6 à l’époque puis Morrison au début avaient proposé des séances de psychanalyse. Alex n’en avait jamais accepté aucune.

**« Alors ? A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? » leur demanda pompeusement Blunt.**

**« A ne pas risquer de recevoir vous une balle dans la tête. », dit Yassen d’un ton parfaitement et d’autant plus dangereux.**

Premièrement, il était on ne peut plus sain d’esprit, si on oubliait ses ‘tendances suicidaires’ comme s’amusait à qualifier Maël sa manière de résoudre une affaire. Et deuxièmement, même un psy habilité par des Services Secrets n’aurait pu vraiment comprendre, ni même imaginer.

Soudainement, Alex remarqua que le regard bleu n’était plus fixé sur lui mais sur la personne ou la chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. Avant de lever les mains dans la direction pour poser sa question d’une voix exaspérée :

« Dis-moi, tu fais comment pour le supporter ? »

**« C’est peut-être lui qui consulte un professionnel. », osa suggérer Eagle. Mais sa blague tomba à l’eau.**

Alex se retourna pour voir qu’Ismaël était arrivé derrière lui. Le jeune homme, de trois ans son aîné, avait le teint un peu mate des moyen-orientaux tandis qu’une barbe bien taillée s’étalait d’une joue à l’autre et cachait le demi-sourire qu’il affichait présentement.

**« Ce n’est pas vrai… », murmura Levi Kroll.**

« Aucune idée. N’arrête pas de me poser la question depuis un an et demi. »

En seule récompense, Ismaël se reçut une gomme sur la tempe. Il se retourna donc vers le gamin de cinq ans d’âge mental qui était accessoirement son coéquipier, les sourcils haussés.

**« Et voilà la preuve s’il en fallait une qu’Alex est aussi sain d’esprit que son père. Ce qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose si vous voulez mon avis. »**

**Le plus jeune des frères Rider fit un mouvement pour éviter la taloche qui le manqua d’un centième de milimètre.**

**« Pour quoi dis-tu cela ? », lui demanda sa belle sœur.**

**« C’est évident. », répondit Ash, comme s’il s’ennuyait. « Qui d’autre prendrait un mercenaire comme coéquipier ? »**

**« Certains mercenaires sont plus fiables que des meilleurs amis. », glissa vicieusement le tueur russe.**

**Après tout, même Ian dut reconnaître qu’Ash ne l’avait pas volé. Même s’il défendait plus facilement Howell que Gregorovitch en public.**

« Quoi ? »

« Absolument rien. Euh, dis voir Mal, tu étais avec moi chez Heinecker, tu peux peut-être répondre aux questions de l’Inquisition. » demanda Alex en désignant Ben pendant qu’il mettait un peu d’ordre sur son propre bureau.

« Lesquelles ? »

L’ancien soldat du Special Air Service pria pour que sa patience reste intacte face à tant de gamineries avant de s’expliquer d’une voix contrôlée.

« Chez Heinecker, il y a deux semaines, vous vous êtes glissés en toute illégalité chez lui avant que l’autorisation de perquisitionner ne parvienne à l’agence, vrai ou faux ? »

**« Daniels n’a rien compris ou j’aurais demandé au Conseil Exécutif la permission de les doubler. » soupira John avec incrédulité.**

Alex eut le plaisir de voir l’Israélien rouler des yeux.

« C’est une blague ? Un mandat pour Heinecker ? Pourquoi ne pas carrément lui demander d’attester sur l’honneur qu’il ne fait rien de répréhensible ? »

« Exactement. Et s’il le fait quand même, on lui donne une petite tape et on lui fait promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer. », compléta le blond avec une moue ironique.

**« C’est cela, Rider. Amuse-toi à çà. Pas sûr qu’après il te reste des mains pour recommencer la fois suivante. », grondèrent plusieurs criminels patentés.**

Ben les regarda finalement dans les yeux à tour de rôle avant de leur tourner le dos et de commencer à rassembler ses affaires qu’il avait posées en arrivant ce matin-là sur son propre bureau, sous le regard curieux d’Ismaël et d’Alex.

**« Euh, John… Je crois que notre fils fait même fuir ses propres collègues. »**

« Euh, Ben, il n’est même pas midi. »

« Eh bien, j’ai décidé de poser une après-midi de congé. », répondit ce dernier d’une voix égale.

« Depuis quand ? »

Ce gamin avait le culot de poser la question, pensa l’ancien soldat du SAS, non sans une certaine affection.

**« Ah ! », s’exclamèrent Jack et Helen, victorieuses. « Vous voyez qu’il est très attachant ! »**

**« Heureusement ! », fit Eagle avant de continuer, penaud, en voyant tous les regards plus ou moins noirs qui fusaient dans sa direction « Bah quoi ? Avec son attitude, on aurait l’impression qu’il se fait plus d’ennemis que d’amis. »**

**« Ce n’est pas une impression. », contrèrent plusieurs membres de Scorpia.**

« Là, tout de suite. La semaine est plutôt calme et je doute que Morrison aura besoin de l’équipe au complet dans les prochaines heures. Et, si c’est le cas, je serai malheureusement injoignable car j’aurai _malencontreusement_

**« Pourquoi a-t-on l’impression que Ben veut dire complètement l’inverse ? » demanda Eagle, tandis que Blunt fulminait.**

**« S’en aller sans demander son reste en plein horaire de travail constitue une faute grave ! »**

oublié mon portable sur mon bureau. », dit-il en les regardant droit dans les yeux avec provocation tandis qu’il posait tranquillement ledit objet audit endroit.

**« Et provocateur avec çà ! »**

**« Hum, j’ai l’impression que non content d’être indiscipliné lui-même, Al déteint sur ses collègues. », fit Ian avec affection.**

Avant de s’en aller sans demander son reste.

« Oh, oh… »

« Al, c’est la combientième demi-journée de congé que Ben prend exactement de cette manière ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Il regarda avec surprise son collègue israélien qui haussa un sourcil en réponse. « Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que tu as en tête. »

Maël eut un sourire.

« Si tu étais un objet, tu serais un répulsif. Tu sais, ces produits en bombe que l’on achète dans l’espoir de faire fuir les parasites. »

**« Mais c’est un parasite ! », s’exclama McCain sans une once de retenue. « Et croyez-moi je sais de quoi je parle. »**

**En l’entendant, Jack Starbright se souvint qu’Alex avait fait un petit tour dans son jardin botanique de la mort. Elle frissonna.**

« Mal, j’ai dit que je préférais ne pas savoir. »

L’Israélien faillit se cogner contre le bureau en évitant la bourrade semi-affectueuse.

« Kroll ! Rider ! Vous pourriez arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins de cinq ans ? »

**C’était bien cela, pensa Levi Kroll avec atterrement. Son fils unique était devenu le coéquipier du dernier Rider, lignée qui n’avait constitué qu’une épingle dans le pied de Scorpia depuis des années.**

**Cela aurait pu être une ruse. Mais connaissant le caractère de son fils, l’Israélien en doutait. Non content d’être un militaire plutôt qu’un assassin, Ismaël était d’une nature plus honnête et loyal et il y avait peu de chances qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’une amitié sincère entre Alex Rider et lui.**

**Combien de temps encore ces collègues du Conseil Exécutif resteraient dans l’ignorance ? Il l’ignorait, mais il avait l’impression que même, il n’allait pas plus apprécier leur réaction que au début de l’Opération Cavalier.**

**Levi Kroll soupira. N’avait-il pas su que les enfants étaient une faiblesse ?**

Leur supérieur venait de débarquer dans l’espace de travail commun. Son regard s’arrêta un instant sur l’un des bureaux, complètement vide.

« Où est Daniels ? »

« Parti en congé journalier. », répondit Alex, pragmatique.

**« Comme si ce n’était pas de ta faute, Al », soupira Ian avec exaspération.**

**« Il ne l’a pas obligé à partir ! », s’insurgèrent Jack et Helen.**

**Ash, John, Ian et même Yassen partagèrent un coup d’œil entendu. C’était tout comme.**

Morrison lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, comme s’il savait exactement pourquoi son cinquième avait déserté l’agence en pleine journée. Avant de pousser un long soupir exaspéré.

« Bien. Ce n’est pas grave, vous ferez parfaitement tous les deux. Nuit de planque devant chez Volkov. »

**« Connaissant la tendance à l’hyperactivité de ton fils, Hunter, cela ne sera pas une simple nuit de planque. », fit le Russe, un mince sourire dans la voix.**

leur annonça avant de leur tourner le dos sans attendre les récriminations inévitables.

Rider souffla tandis que son collègue lançait :

« Vous êtes au courant que je suis le seul puni dans l’histoire ? Vous avez déjà essayé de mettre un chat sauvage en cage ? »,

« **C’est vrai qu’il a l’air de parler d’expérience… »**

Comme James ne lui répondait pas, Maël se tourna vers son coéquipier. « Combien de cafés tu as bu depuis ce matin ? « 

« Euh… », hésita l’Anglais. « C’est vraiment important ? Parce que j’ai d’autres choses à faire que de les compter, tu sais. »

« Plus aucune boisson ou nourriture sucrée jusqu’à demain matin. », vint la réponse, péremptoire.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel avant de courir après son ami qui s’éloignait.

« Tu veux aussi savoir quelle quantité de Vitamine C j’ai ingurgitée depuis ce matin ? »

**« Je te confirme que ton fils a une chance du diable d’être encore en vie, John. »**

**« Ingérable, c’est exactement le mot qui convient. »**

Ismaël se stoppa net.

« Morrison, je risque d’avoir besoin de menottes et de sédatifs. Au cas où. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, ce ne sera pas pour Volkov. »

**« Non mais ce n’est pas une manière de traiter son coéquipier. », râla John Rider.**

**« Moi, je le comprends tout à fait. », pipa Ash avant de recevoir une bourrade amicale dans l’épaule.**

L’interpellé soupira. Il y avait vraiment des jours où il avait l’impression de travailler dans une garderie, se dit-il en voyant Rider courser Kroll à travers les couloirs. Et il était père de jumeaux de six ans.

**« Pour en avoir côtoyé un tous les jours, je peux affirmer qu’un Rider ne grandit jamais vraiment. » énonça Helen en souriant.**

**« Hey ! », s’offusquèrent les deux Rider.**

**Mais Yassen remarqua que les oreilles de son mentor étaient très rouges, signe évident que ce n’était pas tout à fait faux.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OS n°5 : Le logement**

Une sonnerie de téléphone portable résonna soudain dans l’Aston Martin. Alex regarda qui appelait puis baissa le son de _American Idiot_ avant de décrocher.

 **«** **C’est une blague, une Aston Martin, vraiment ? », fit Helen, incrédule.**

**« Je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches, Al a apparemment le salaire qui suit et les Aston sont de très bonnes voitures. »**

**« Mais une _Aston Martin_ ! Quel horrible blague est-ce là ? »**

« Oui, Sab ? »

« Al, j’ai oublié de te laisser un mot ce matin. Achète du pain pour ce soir, tu veux ? »

Le jeune homme blond poussa un profond soupir.

« Toi, tu as une mauvaise nouvelle à m’annoncer. »

**« Ça veut dire quoi, vous pensez ? », énonça Eagle, « Qu’il a un sixième sens ou qu’il en a tellement l’habitude qu’il reconnaît à vue d’œil les mauvaises nouvelles ? »**

Il l’entendit jurer à voix basse avant qu’elle ne réponde avec hésitation.

« Euh… Notre assureur habitation m’a appelée il y a une heure. Il nous réclame un nouveau malus ce mois-ci.

**« Bizarrement, j’ai le pressentiment que ce n’est pas à cause d’une inondation par machine à laver. », déclara Ian en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Hmm. », répondit Helen, une moue inquiète gravée sur le visage. En réaction, John la serra davantage, rassurant. Avant qu’elle ne se dégage, un petit sourire moqueur. « Quoique, s’il a également hérité du talent de son père concernant les tâches domestiques... »**

**« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, chérie. »**

**« Moi, je vois tout à fait. », intervint Ash, pour le malheur du père. « J’en ai quelques exemples à l’esprit. Notamment la fois où durant nos toutes premières semaines d’entrainement, John av- »**

**« On a déjà à subir les exploits du fils, on se passera grandement de ceux du père, merci bien. » coupa Zeljan Kurst d’une voix venimeuse.**

« Quoi ? Pour quelles raisons ? »

Le blond dut freiner brusquement pour ne pas s’encastrer dans le coffre de la voiture qui venait de le doubler par la droite.

**« Cela nous aurait fait des vacances. », lança Herod Sayle, recevant des regards meurtriers en réponse.**

Les freins martyrisés de l’Aston crissèrent horriblement.

« Al ? Essaie au moins de ne pas te faire virer de ton assurance auto ! »

« Pas ma faute ! Un débile qui a eu son permis de conduire dans un paquet de Bonux ! »

« Dans quoi ? Dis, tu roules à combien, là ? »

**« Al, ne réponds surtout pas. », prévint Ian. « Question piège. »**

Le jeune agent fédéral esquissa un sourire en entendant la réelle inquiétude dans la voix de sa sœur adoptive.

« C’est une expression française. Et je suis actuellement sur le périph alors je demande un joker. Mais tu n’es pas non plus pressée de répondre à ma question. »

**« Si leur appart est dans le même état que celui que John et moi avons dû laisser à Paris, je la comprends tout à fait. », pipa Ash.**

**« Ouais, enfin… techniquement… »**

**L’ancien soldat et agent du MI6 ne put jamais finir sa phrase, Ian et Yassen le fixaient d’un regard entendu, auquel le second ajouta le haussement de sourcil qu’il avait pris justement de son mentor.**

Il y eut un bref silence à l’autre bout du fil.

« Disons pour faire court qu’ils ne comprennent pas qu’on ait eu à faire changer les fenêtres trois fois en un mois. Surtout que les impacts de balles que l’expert a remarqués ne sont pas l’idéal pour endormir leur curiosité. »

**« Bah tiens, qu’est-ce que je disais ! »**

**« Ah, ah, c’est bien fait pour leur gueule à ses sales mioches ! », ricana Cray « Et la fille ne vaut pas mieux que son frère ! »**

« Je vois. Mais je me dois de rectifier. Il n’y a eu que deux interventions du vitrier ce mois-ci. » rétorqua Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis il se concentra avant d’accélérer brusquement et de doubler le conducteur du dimanche. Un concert de klaxons l’accueillit auquel il répondit par un salut ironique.

Avant que l’Aston Martin ne file à nouveau à toute allure.

**« Avec une conduite pareille, faut pas se plaindre que tout le monde veuille l’étriper. », énonça le Dr Grief.**

« Sab, tu es toujours là ? »

Léger soupir que son oreille surentraînée entendit distinctement.

« Non, c’est bien trois. Tu te souviens de ta mission en Iran, il y a trois semaines ? »

**« Je croyais qu’il travaillait pour le FBI ? Aux dernières nouvelles, leurs agents restaient sur le territoire américain. »**

**Personne ne répondit à la surprise d’Helen. John, Ian, Ash et Yassen évitèrent même soigneusement de se regarder.**

**Finalement, Jack se jeta à l’eau.**

**« Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’une agence _prête_ un agent à une autre, n’est-ce-pas, Monsieur Blunt ? »**

**Ce dernier prit un air offensé.**

**« La première fois, il s’agissait d’éloigner Rider de la menace des Triades. La deuxième- »**

**« La deuxième, il s’était fait opéré une semaine plus tôt d’une balle en pleine poitrine et vous auriez pu nous prévenir à propos de ce Drevin, sans quoi je ne l’aurai jamais laissé partir pour des soi-disant ‘vacances’ qui se sont terminées par un voyage dans l’espace et l’ont laissé à la merci de l’ASIS. »**

**Pas du tout effrayé, l’ancien Directeur du MI6 sauta sur l’occasion pour dévier la conversion de son ton gris habituel.**

**« Où il a bien failli se faire tuer par son parrain. »**

**Ash lui jeta un regard purement meurtrier avant de rencontrer avec culpabilité le regard déçu de John et Helen.**

**« Je- »**

**Il n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus. Etonnement le regard bleu glacé n’était pas tourné vers lui mais bien vers Alan Blunt.**

**« Ne vous y détrompez pas, Blunt. Vous avez commis au moins autant de crimes que Scorpia envers Alex. »**

**Dans la salle, on aurait soudain pu entendre une mouche voler.**

Etant donné que Maël et lui avaient failli finir raccourcis, il aurait eu du mal de l’oublier.

**Avec effroi, Levi Kroll ne put que constater le regard échangé par Kurst, Duval et Chase. Presque comme s’ils venaient de deviner quelque chose.**

« Oui ? », répondit-il avec prudence.

« Disons que j’ai eu un incident et que j’ai _encore_ dû faire appel au vitrier. »

**« Un accident, ben voyons ! C’est étonnant comme certaines personnes les attirent beaucoup plus que d’autres. » fit Eagle, avec un humour dégoulinant d’ironie.**

Il fixa alors son téléphone d’un regard si persuasif qu’il était certain qu’elle le sentirait, ne serait-ce que par télépathie.

« Quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir que l’assurance allait en profiter pour nous lâcher. »

« Hey ! Quand je pense que Donny me demande toujours si tu vas bien parce que tu habites avec moi. Il ignore qu’il y a déjà eu trois attaques à cause de ton job. »

**« Trois ? Et il dit çà comme çà ? », s’exclama Jack.**

**« Ces sales fouineurs de journalistes… », siffla un Damian Cray excédé. « Vous voyez bien qu’ils le cherchent ! ». Près de lui, McCain acquiesça vivement.**

Un rire cristallin retentit à l’autre bout du fil.

« Tu veux vraiment qu’on parle de la dizaine de ton côté ? »

**« Vous pensez que c’est inquiétant qu’elle dise cela avec autant de flegme que lui ? », énonça Eagle à la cantonade.**

« Ouais, ouais, c’est çà. » rétorqua-t-il avec amusement. « Bon alors, tu as une solution pour l’assurance ? »

« Eh bien, tu pourrais nous fournir encore une fois… »

« Je t’arrête tout de suite. » la coupa-t-il. « Si je demande encore une fois à Morrison une fausse identité pour la vie courante, il risque de péter un câble. »

**« Bah dis donc, on n’a jamais été aussi bien servi au MI6. » Les deux frères et le parrain soupirèrent d’envie.**

A décharge pour Morrison, Alex demandait très souvent à son patron de le couvrir pour une chose ou une autre.

**« Je confirme, je n’aurai jamais toléré cela. »**

**« Je serais vous, Blunt, je la mettrai en veilleuse. Après tout cela n’aurait été que justice pour lui avoir fait du chantage. Quand je pense que vous avez profité de ma mort pour… »**

**Ian s’interrompit. Même après tout ce temps, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comme son employeur avait pu s’en prendre à son neveu de quatorze ans de cette manière.**

**Il n’était d’ailleurs pas le seul à rester songeur. Yassen commençait à se dire (dans sa tête bien sûr, il ne l’avouerait jamais à voix haute, même pas à Hunter), que, ne serait-ce que pour le bien d’Alex, il n’aurait jamais dû assassiner Ian. A sa décharge, même un homme comme lui qui avait réalisé la réalité du monde (le vrai, pas celui des bisounours dans lequel vivent la plupart des gens), n’aurait jamais pensé que l’agence se servirait si odieusement de la mort de leur agent.**

« Attends, j’ai une idée. On va se faire assurer par le biais de mon père. Il est connu, ils ne lui feront pas de problèmes. »

« Et pour le prochain logement ? Etant donné que ce n’est pas tes parents qui seront locataires, le problème pratique reste. » rappela le jeune homme.

**« J’ai la solution pour toi, jeune homme. », s’exclama Jack. « Tu changes de métier ! Les avocats et les médecins n’ont aucun problème avec leur assurance, Eux. »**

**A côté d’elle, Helen Rider lui serra la main et lui jeta un regard compatissant. Elle comprenait parfaitement le stress subit par la jeune Américaine. Cela avait été son propre quotidien depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois celui qui était devenu son mari. Un Rider inactif est un Rider malheureux. Leur famille avait le goût de la curiosité et de l’action dans le sang.**

« Qui te dit que le proprio va nous virer ? »

Alex adorait sa sœur mais il devait avouer qu’il y avait des fois où Sabina se montrait butée.

**« Je savais que je l’appréciais pour une bonne raison. » intervint joyeusement Jack. « Et entre nous, c’est un peu l’hôpital qui se moque de la charité. »**

**« Je n’ai jamais trouvé Alex particulièrement têtu. »**

**« Cà, c’est parce que tu ne devais pas être beaucoup à la maison. »**

**« Gregorovitch, tu la mets en veilleuse où je- »**

**« Mais non ! » Jack coupa la dispute. « C’est parce que tu es toi-même têtu, Ian ! Tout simplement. »**

**Ian n’arriva pas à rétorquer, trop surpris, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de jeter à son frère un regard noir quand ce dernier commença à rire sous cape.**

« Après avoir été averti par l’assurance qu’ils ont encore retrouvé des impacts suspects ? Tu crois encore au Père Noël, j’ai l’impression. »

« Le contrat de location ne stipule pas qu’il puisse nous virer car il soupçonne qu’il se passe quelque chose de louche. »

**« De louche ??? Vous connaissez beaucoup de locataires qui ont des impacts de balles aux carreaux ? » s’exclama Eagle.**

**« J’en connais au moins trois. » répondit Helen tout en regardant en biais son mari, son beau-frère et le parrain de son fils.**

« Tu crois que cela va le retenir ? Tu paries combien, dix ou vingt dollars ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Oh non ! »

Il entendit ses petits pas précipités passer d’une pièce à l’autre.

« Sans oublier le nombre de fois où tu as transformé la pièce du lave-linge en piscine à bulles géante. », commenta-t-il tout en sachant qu’elle se retrouvait actuellement dans un bain moussant plus grand que nature.

« Très drôle. Tu seras sans doute ravi d’apprendre que ton t-shirt préféré est passé du bleu azur au lidevin. »

**« J’ai vécu cela une fois aussi. On m’a envoyé dormir sur le canapé pendant une semaine. », se plaignit John.**

**« Tu avais passé à 60 degrés la robe en Kashmir blanche dernier cadeau de ma mère pour mes seize ans. »**

**« Quand même, viré une semaine pour une histoire de machine à laver. Et après, on s’étonne que je veuille rester célibataire. », soupira Ash.**

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n’avais pas parié ? C’est pas grave, les vingt dollars sont pour moi quand même. »

« Faudrait peut-être que j’appelle un plombier, non ? Il y a de plus en plus de mousse. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu’il t’explique comment on se sert d’une machine à laver ? C’est vrai que le ridicule ne tue pas. »

**« Mais l’insolence, çà peut Al ! »**

**« Surtout quand on veut. », renchérirent de nombreux psychopathes, non sans s’attirer des regards meurtriers de la part du clan Rider et de leurs amis.**

Même au téléphone, il sentit qu’elle lui tirait la langue.

« Ben voyons. Qui est-ce qui a fait disjoncter tout l’immeuble la première fois qu’il a touché au compteur électrique ? »

« Je refuse de m’abaisser à répondre. », fit Alex, se drapant dans sa dignité. « Alors, pour l’assurance, ton père ? »

« Mon père. », confirma-t-elle. « Vu qu’il est bientôt en retraite, ils le prendront plus facilement. »

« Sab ! Ed n’a pas encore quarante-cinq ans ! Bon, sinon çà peut passer. Par contre, ils ne vont pas nous louper si on se fait chopper. Fausse déclaration à l’assurance, cela peut mener loin. »

**« Ça va, je pense qu’il y a pire comme crime. », se moqua Eagle.**

« Oh arrête ! Tu vis dangereusement treize mois sur douze. »

« C’est l’hôpital qui se moque de la charité, dis-moi. »

 **«** Qui a dû te servir de couverture face à tes parents à Noël l’an dernier ? Et leur jurer que tu passais du bon temps avec des copines de fac alors que tu étais partie tourner un reportage sur un conflit au Kosovo ? »

**« Bon, voyez le bon côté des choses, » commença Wolf en se tournant vers les Rider. « Vous voyez à quoi vous avez échappé lors de son adolescence. »**

**La remarque n’était peut-être pas très délicate, mais ce n’est pas les Rider qui protestèrent.**

**« Pas du tout ! » intervint Jack. « Alex était un garçon tout à fait normal avant que le MI6 ne débarque. » dit-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à Alan Blunt.**

« Ça me fait penser : as-tu posé des jours pour Noël cette année ? A moins que tu n’aies choisi d’en poser pour Nouvel An ? »

Alex régla la ventilation avant de lui répondre avec flegme.

« T’inquiètes ! Je les ai pris tous les deux. Au pire, si Morrisson me fait des problèmes, je lui forcerai la main. Il faudra simplement que j’éteigne mon portable pendant quinze jours. »

« Mouais ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme il y a deux ans, j’espère. Papa et Maman t’attendent de pied ferme. »

« Je sais. Au fait, dis à Lise que j’adore le bleu et que tous les vêtements qu’elle m’a offerts sont très beaux, mais pas besoin de m’en acheter autant. Tu sais, les pantalons et les chemises, je m’en sers uniquement lorsque je reste la journée au bureau. »

Traduction : à peu près tous les 29 févriers.

**« Là, je suis tout à fait d’accord avec lui. Les costumes ne servent strictement à rien quand on est un espion. », s’exclama John.**

**« Chéri, sans moi, tu aurais dormi toute ta vie en treillis… »**

« Tu as raison. Je vais plutôt demander s’ils ne font pas des promos sur les blouses d’hôpital. »

**« Moi, je préférais les blouses d’hôpital. » conclut John en échangeant un regard tendre avec sa femme. »**

« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Nous savons qui choisir. Et maintenant, comment l’annoncer à l’heureux élu ? »

« Hmm… Mes parents risquent d’autant moins de râler si c’est toi qui- »

« Mais c’est ton dégât qui nous a fait virés. », la coupa Alex, pragmatique.

« Alors disons simplement que tu m’en dois une pour ne pas leur avoir précisé qui est Maël. »

Cette fois, Alex s’exclaffa.

« Alors même que c’est toi qui sors avec lui ? Il va falloir sérieusement revoir tes arguments. »

**Aïe ! La demie-sœur de Rider sortait avec son fils. Levi Kroll se prit la tête dans les mains. Comme si cela ne suffisait qu’Ismaël soit le coéquipier d’Alex Rider, il formait presque une famille.**

« Mais nous n’en serions pas là si tu ne t’étais pas pris pour un agent matrimonial. Un jour, je vais me retrouver mariée sans même savoir comment c’est arrivé. »

« Sab, calme-toi. Vous avez déjà du mal à vous voir une fois par mois. Et c’est quoi cette obsession avec le mariage ? »

**« Et moi je dis, pourquoi les hommes de la famille Rider ont tous peur du mariage ? », demanda Helen.**

« Quelle obsession ? Et tiens, pendant qu’on y est, il faudrait que tu te trouves quelqu’un toi aussi. Avec un peu de chance, elle te remettrait à ta place plus souvent qu’à ton tour. »

« Non, merci. Les psychopathes que je rencontre tous les jours le font déjà. »

**« Si seulement. », intervinrent plusieurs voix de psychopathes en question.**

La jeune fille s’apprêtait à répondre lorsque la sonnerie d’un deuxième téléphone résonna à ses côtés.

« Al, c’est Papa. Alors voilà ce que je te propose. Je vais mettre le haut-parleur, ainsi tu pourras lui expliquer toi-même pour l’assurance. », débita la brune avant de s’interroger sur le silence intersidéral qui résonnait soudain dans son oreille. « Allô ? Alex ? ». Puis une voix robotique lui répondit. « Votre correspondant est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez laisser un message. »

Sabina raccrocha et jeta littéralement le portable sur le bureau.

Dans le même temps, Alex Rider reposait son téléphone à présent éteint sur le tableau de bord flambant neuf de l’Aston, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Pied au plancher, il garda sa gauche, dépassant à toute allure les autres voitures.

**« Euh, vous pensez que cela veut dire à quelle vitesse ? »**

Moins d’un quart d’heure plus tard, une autre sonnerie retentit d’un tout autre portable. Celui qu’il utilisait pour les urgences professionnelles et dont très peu de personnes avaient le numéro.

« Oui Maël ? »

« Al, je viens d’avoir Sabina près de six fois en dix minutes. Elle est furieuse. Quelque chose à propos du fait que tu lui aies raccroché au nez. »

« Crois-moi, ce n’est pas pour cette seule raison. », plaisanta Alex.

Le blond ne pouvait pas louper le profond soupir à l’autre bout du fil.

« Hm, je ne veux surtout pas savoir. », plaida l’Israélien. « Débrouille-toi simplement pour la recontacter. »

« Lol, je ne risque pas. Si elle rappelle, dis-lui que je suis en train de conduire. »

**« Euh Alex, tu conduisais quand tu étais au téléphone avec elle… », dit Ian en roulant des yeux.**

**« Pfff, tu parles d’un super espion. Même pas capable d’inventer une bonne excuse. », cracha Nikolaï Drevin, moqueur.**

**La famille Rider et compagnie lui lancèrent un regard venimeux. Enfin, particulièrement les hommes. Helen était trop occupée à sourire dans le vague, rêveuse.**

**« Non, c’est parce qu’il n’est pas en service en ce moment. Son père était pareil. Il pouvait affronter un escadron entier mais demandez-lui de trouver une excuse valable pour ne passer le week-end chez vos beau-parents et là, pfffffffffff il n’y a plus personne ! »**

**« Chérie, » intervint John, penaud. « Cela n’intéressera personne. »**

**« Mais si, mais si… Helen, racontez-leur comment vous avez failli vous retrouver au poste à quatre heures du matin parce que- »**

**« Ian ! », gronda John « Ash, aide-moi ! »**

**Mais son meilleur ami qui connaissait l’histoire était trop occupé à essayer de ne pas s’affaler de rire sur la pauvre Jack.**

**John se tourna vers son dernier recours…**

**… mais le Russe venait de sortir son manuel de japonais et sembla un peu trop intéressé par la conjuguaison au futur.**

« Elle a dit aussi que tu dirais cela mais qu’après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure au bout du fil avec elle, il s’agit d’un argument irrecevable. », continua le brun comme un dictaphone.

Alex entrouvrit légèrement la fenêtre pour s’aérer l’esprit.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis :

« Maël ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je peux venir m’installer chez toi quelques temps ? »

**« Avant toute chose, il faut définir le ‘quelques temps’. »**

**« Là, tu exagères Ash, je suis reparti au bout de deux jours. »**

**« Tu parles de la fois où tu as oublié de lui fêter la Saint-Valentin. Moi, je te parle de l’oubli du premier anniversaire de mariage. »**

**« Ah, non ! Ca ne compte pas. On n’était en Irak au moment-là ! »**

**« Euh, je ne suis pas sûr qu’Helen soit de ton avis. »**

**Et en effet, Helen Rider, épaulée de Jack leur lançait des regards incendiaires.**

**« Non, tu ne vas pas t’y mettre aussi Ian… »**

**« A ton avis, pourquoi Ash et moi préférons le célibat ? »**

Son coéquipier soupira.

« Avant tout, définis ‘quelques temps’. »

« Heu… Disons une semaine ou deux pour commencer ? »

Ismaël Kroll eut l’impression d’avoir mal entendu.

« Semaines ?!! Al, c’est juste un problème d’assurance, non ? »

**« Qu’est-ce je disais John ! Et notre fils n’est même pas encore marié ! »**

« Actuellement, ce n’est pas mon assureur, le problème. Ce serait plutôt ma colocataire ! »

Maël fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant à une solution viable.

« Ouais, bah connaissant Sabina, ce n’est pas en squattant chez moi que tu vas régler le problème. Prends plutôt le taureau par les cornes. »

L’Israélien eut l’impression d’entendre une quinte de toux forcée à l’autre bout.

« Je préfèrerais me retrouver devant un taureau en ce moment, Mal. Et fais-moi confiance, je sais exactement de quoi je parle. »

**« Grâce à qui, on se le demande bien. » persifla Ash.**

**Yassen ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard méprisant.**

« Al, tu me fatigues. »

« Donc c’est bon, j’arrive dans une heure ? »

Nouveau soupir distinctif.

« A une condition. »

« Acceptée. » fut la réponse immédiate.

« Al ! Imagine que ce soit de te jeter par la fenêtre ? »

**« Oui !!! » Plusieurs cris enthousiastes retentirent derrière la famille Rider et leurs proches.**

« Tout plutôt que de recontacter ma sœur dans les prochaines heures. »

« Si tu es sûr de toi. Tu es de corvée aspirateur, lavage des sols, des carreaux, de la vaisselle, du linge et des sanitaires jusqu’à nouvel ordre. »

Avec surprise, le brun n’entendit aucune protestation.

« Al, t’es là ? »

« Aucun problème, marché conclu. », vint la réponse suspicieusement détendue. « Je ne demanderai qu’une chose en retour. »

**« Oh, oh, ça sent le coup fourré… Kroll, votre fils est vraiment d’une naïveté ‘criminelle’, si vous me permettez l’expression. », commença Ash.**

Maël sentait qu’il y avait sans doute anguille sous roche mais ne parvint pas à la trouver.

« Accordée. », dit-il finalement, même si avec hésitation.

**« Et aussi peu subtil que son père. », renchirit Zeljan Kurst.**

**Levi Kroll préféra se passer de commentaires.**

« Tu filtres tous les appels provenant de ma chère sœur pour moi. »

A peine son ami avait-il achevé sa phrase que plusieurs téléphones se mirent à sonner du côté de l’Israélien. Il y jeta un coup d’œil rapide avant de fermer les yeux, exaspéré de voir qui était le correspondant de tous ces appels.

« J’ai l’impression que tu viens de réaliser qui de nous deux a arnaqué l’autre. », retentit la voix ironique de son interlocuteur actuel.

**« Et après on s’étonne qu’il ait autant d’ennemis. S’il se comporte comme cela même avec ses amis proches… » soupira Ian.**

« Al, je vais te tuer. »

« Fais la queue ! Comme tout le monde. »

**« Il risque d’attendre longtemps. », émit Nikolai Drevin.**

D’un doigt rageur, Maël raccrocha.


End file.
